Un mundo sin sentido
by nyan40
Summary: One-shorts de hetalia vuelto loco, yaoi, yuri y todo tipo de cosas ¡Pasen y lean! (parejas adentro)
1. Chapter 1

**¡AQUÍ LES TRAIGO NUEVO FIC! C:**

**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! :D**

**Hice varios cambios para una amiga que quiero y hamo mucho :'3**

**También quiero promocionar a una amiga, Naime o algo así c: ¡pasen por sus fics!**

**Bueno, les diré las parejas que habrá**

**RusAme**

**FrUk**

**ChinaxJapon **_**(ni idea de cómo se llama la pareja xD)**_

**GerIta**

**Spamano**

**CubaxCanada **_**(repito, ni idea de cómo se llama)**_

**No se verán mucho las escenas románticas y esas cosas, será más de comedia que otra cosa, pero más o menos se clasifica de que tienen algo especial (¿?) **

**¡Si no les gusta alguna pareja, ignórenla y no critiquen! Bueno, dejo de molestar y comienzo el fic~ Pero antes….¡Por favor, si conoces el juego de Ib, pasa por mi otro fic de "IbTalia"! ¡Se los agradecería! **

**Bueno, ahora si **

**¡Empecemos!**

**~Empieza el fic~**

Era un día "normal" porque todos sabemos que en Hetalia nada es normal, ni los patos son normales, ni las sillas, las sillas menos, pero en especial los patos, los patos son feos pero lindos, y si sigues con neuronas continuamos

Era una junta "normal" y como dije, la definición de "normal" en hetalia está ahí arriba, en dios sabe dónde.

La junta era por una cosa en específico. A América se le acabo su acondicionador para el cabello, y pensó que alguien lo había robado (¿?) ahora está llamando ladrón a quien sea, pero ¿En eso nos centraremos? ¡NO! ¡POR QUE FALTA ALGUIEN! ¡ALGUIEN QUE NUNCA PENSO NADIE QUE FALTABA! Les daré una pista…Es rubio, tiene CEJOTAS, cocina mal, y hace magia negra (¿?)

¡ADIVINARON!

¡FALTA FRANCIS!

Okno

En realidad falta el cejon de Inglaterra, que está en su casa…Por el momento, bueno, veamos la junta

**-¡FUISTE TU! ¡MALDITO CHINO!**

**-¡¿YO QUE TENGO QUE VER-ARU!? **

**-¡TU CABELLO ESTA TAN SECO QUE NECESITABAS ROBAR MI ACONDICIONADOR!**

**-¡CLARO QUE NO-ARU! ¡MI CABELLO ES HERMOSO, ADEMAS DE SEDOSO-ARU!**

**-¡MALDITO VEJESTORIO! ¡DEVUELVELO!**

**-¡YO NO ROBE NADA-ARU! ¡DESHONOR-ARU! ¡DESHONOR-ARU!**

**-¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO! ¡ALGUIEN ENCADENELO!**

**-¡DESHONOR-ARU! ¡DESHONOR A TU FAMILIA! ¡DESHONOR A TU VACA! ¡ARU!**

**-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO, NO ESTAMOS EN CHINA!**

**-¡ESTAMOS EN CHINA-ARU!**

**-¡¿WHAT!? ¿¡QUIEN ME TRAJO A CHINA COMUNISTA!?**

**-¡TU TE TRAJISTE-ARU! ¡LA JUNTA ES AQUÍ-ARU!**

**-¡¿QUIEN HACE UNA JUNTA EN CHINA COMUNISTA!?**

**-¡LA HICIMOS A VOTACION-ARU!**

**-¡ESTAN TODOS LOCOS!**

**-¡TU FUISTE EL QUE AGREGO CHINA-ARU!**

**-¡FUE MI OTRO YO!**

**-¡¿TU OTRO QUE-ARU!?**

**-¡MI CLON!**

**-¡AIYA! ¡ESTAS LOCO!**

**-¡NO ESTOY LOCO! ¡LO DICE EL QUE ROBO MI ACONDICIONADOR!**

**-¡YO NO LO HICE! ¡ADEMAS! ¿¡QUE IMPORTA UN ACONDICIONADOR-ARU!?**

**-¡DETRACTATE! **–Dijo Francia levantándose rápidamente de su silla

**-¡JAMAS-ARU!**

Así siguieron por un bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen rato, hasta que cierto Ingles entro y todos se avalancearon contra el

**-¡DILE AL CHINO QUE ROBO MI ACONDICIONADOR!**

**-¡BLODDY HELL AMERICA, QUITATE!**

**-Cierto América, estas exagerando, da~ **

¡HOHOHO! ¡EL RUSO USO "DA"! ¡ES SUPER EFECTIVO!

**-¿De qué hablas, comunista?**

**-Ya me oíste, da~ es mucha exageración por solo un acondicionador, cómprate otro**

**-¡ES MI ACONDICIONADOR DE LA SUERTE!**

**-¿Y qué pasaría si se acabara? Que por cierto, ya paso~**

**-¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Y te digo que alguien lo robo! ¡EL LO USO Y POR ESO SE ACABO! ¡AHORA NO TENGO SUERTE!**

**-si enserio tuvieras "suerte", entonces no te lo hubieran "robado"~**

**-¡MENTIRA!**

**-verdad~**

**-¡MENTIRA!**

**-verdad~**

**-¡ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!**

Así siguieron, luego Inglaterra los hechizo con algo y terminaron golpeándose afuera (¿?)

Hay es que se quieren tanto 3

**~créditos~**

El viejito China como…: El ladrón del acondicionador

Francia como: Francia

Estados Unidos como: El loquito que termino besándose con el ruso (¿?)

Rusia como: Madre Rusia

Inglaterra como: el viejo loco yamquins

Narradora como: Narradora

**~Fin de los créditos~**

**~Fin del episodio~**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto?**

**¡RECUERDEN COMENTAR!**

**¡Y VISITAR MI HISTORIA, "IbTalia"! **_**(claro, si han jugado/visto Ib)**_

**¡Nos vemos~! ¡Esperen más capítulos! Este fue corto, lo sé, ¡Pero espero que sea de su agrado! **

**Chao~**


	2. China, el roba acondicionadores

**¡Aquí nuevo fic! Ya recibí mi primer comentario…adagdasjdh ¡Me encanta cuando comentan! ¡SIGAN COMENTANDO AUNQUE SOLO SEA UNO! (¿?) *^* con eso me esfuerzo y logro hacer chistes y no una historia seria (¿?)**

**¡Bueno dejo de hablar!**

**¡Disfruten!**

**~Empezando **_**c**__o__**n **_l**a **locura~

Bueno, como ya saben era un día "normal" en casa de Japón, estaba dibujando/editando/imaginando/soñando/aynosequecua yaoi HARD, de lo más hard posible.

¡PERO LLEGO EL VIEJITO!

**-¡Japón! ¡Japón! ¡Abre-aru! **–algo extraño de ese momento, no sé si está bien viejote el vejestorio, pero la puerta estaba del otro lado…Y estaba abierta. Gracias a eso Japón suspiro, fue a donde estaban destrozando su pared y miro a China todo loco y sujetando una computadora

**-Ah, China-san, ¿Qué pasa? **–pregunto calmado, aunque por dentro quería soltar todo su FUAAAAAAAAA

**-Ah, ¡Japón! ¡Necesito que me ayudes-aru! **–dijo yendo hacia el con cara de vieja loca

**-¿En qué necesita ayuda, China-san?** –dijo con una leve sonrisa, aunque en su cara se podía ver la expresión detallada de "no me interesa"

**-Mi computadora tiene…ay, ¿Cómo se dice-aru?**

**-¿Un virus?**

**-¡Exacto-aru! ¿¡Sabes cómo solucionarlo!?**

**-Bueno no creo que sea el mejor haciendo este tipo de cosas… aunque también le puede pedir ayuda a America-kun…**

**-¡A ese loco no-aru! ¡ME ARRESTO SOLO POR TOMAR UN ACONDICIONADOR!**

**-¡ASI QUE SI FUISTE TU! **–dijo Japon apuntándolo acusadoramente, al mismo tiempo que America que se calló de un árbol. Se pudo oír la voz del ruso diciendo "ya lo arruinaste~" pero no podían ver al ruso…¡Soviéticos!

**-¡SI! ¡FUI YO-ARU! ¡Y LO VOLVERIA A HACER-ARU!**

**-¿¡WHY!? ¿¡WHY!? **–Dijo el americano entre lagrimas

**-¡Obviamente para tener mi cabello genial y sedoso-aru! **

**-¡China-san, eso está mal!**

**-¡No me importa-aru! ¡ADEMAS, SE LO PEDI! **

**-¡TE DIJE QUE NO! **–dijo el americano, con lágrimas en los ojos

**-¡Me dijiste "jamás ancianito"-aru! ¡¿NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO RESPETO A TUS MAYORES!?**

**-¡JAMAS TE TENDRE RESPETO, ANCIANO LOCO!**

**-¡AIYAAA! ¡ERES UN MALEDUCADO-ARU!**

**-¡OIGA! **–dijo Inglaterra que también estaba espiando

**-¡OIGA USTED-ARU! ¡CUIDE A SUS NIÑOS-ARU!**

**-¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE! **–grito de lejos una voz, una voz que China conocía…Era…

**-¿¡HONG KONG!? ¿¡QUE HACER AQUÍ-ARU!?**

**-¡PORQUE DIJISTE QUE INGLATERRA CUIDARA A SUS NIÑOS, TU NO ME CUIDASTE BIEN! O algo así…**

**-¡HA! ¡GANO EL IMPERIO BRITANICO!**

**-¡NO FUE MI CULPA QUE ESTE TE ROBARA DE MIS BRAZOS-ARU! **–y luego le lanzo una roca a Inglaterra- **¡Y TU CALLATE, PIERDE COSAS-ARU!**

**-¡AUCH! ¡YO NO PIERDO NADA!**

Y luego TOOOOODAS las ex-colonias de Inglaterra, vinieron, lo rodearon y luego gritaron:

**-¿¡Y QUE HAY DE NOSOTROS!?**

**-¡ECK! ¡¿QUE HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ!?**

Y luego todos dijeron las razones por la que estaban aquí, un nosequecuanto, un nosequeaquello, y Japón ya estaba editando cosas en su computadora adentro.

¡Y así termino otro hermoso día en hetalia!

~Créditos~

China como: el súper ladrón vejestorio osea-hellow y el que jamás le arreglaron la computadora, pobre

Japón como: el súper mega póker face al ver que todos estaban en su casa

América como: El súper espía y al que le robaron, oh ¡¿Antonio porque!?

Rusia como: el soviético loco, ¡Corran!

Inglaterra como: El que pierde muchas cosas

Hong Kong como: El metido

~Fin de los créditos~

~Fin del capítulo~

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Digan todo en los comentarios!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y agradezco a "anne di vongola" por leer el fic, ¡Y comentar mamacita santa! (¿?)**

**Bueno, ¡Adiós!**


	3. ¡Borrachera! ¡Ea ea ea!

**¡Hello! ¡Sé que me he tardado para este capítulo pero ya ta! O3o Como sea, ¡LE AGRADESCO MUCHO A Kari y A ANNE DI VONGOLA! (que por cierto, si te agradecí pero en mi otro fic ewe) ¡En especial a ti, Anne! Solo porque eres la que más me quieres y dejas reviews uwu ¡Aprendan! ewe Y por cierto, sí, soy de México xD **

**¡Bueno, dejo de joderles y empiezo el capítulo~!**

**~Comienza **e**l **capítulo~

Bueno, ya saben, nada es normalito~ ahora estamos viendo a un cejotas emborrachándose en sus penas por lo de sus cosas perdidas…Además, perdió su celular…¡El rey de las cosas perdidas, ataca!

**-Estúpido vejestorio…¡Hic! Estúpido América….¡Hic!...Estúpido Rusia que me da miedo…¡Hic!** –dijo el inglés, que se ganó cierta visita del americano y el ruso- **ke azen aki mAldyt0oz!? **–dijo mientras los golpeaba muy ebriamente

**-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡EL COMUNISTA Y YO VENIMOS A VER COMO ESTABAS, CEJOTAS! **–dijo América mientras alejaba a Arthur

**-¡No me jodas! ¡VALLANSE BUAAA! **–dijo llorando el cejotas, mientras daba vueltas como idiota

**-No da~ estas muy ebrio y hay que quitarte eso, en especial porque China no para de quejarse de que haces mucho ruido**

**-¿¡A quién le importa ese!? ¡Hic! ¡ES UN MALDITO! Con sus "arus" sus buenas vibras y sus mujerzuelas, es un maldito presumido…¡Hic! ¿¡Que significa "aru"!? ¡¿Es indescapacitado mental!? ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Hic!**

Y….¡Un panda le cayó al inglés! Aprovechando eso, Rusia y América empezaron a atarlo a una silla…Ahora esto es:

**~Mil maneras de quitarle lo ebrio a Arthur~**

**-¡HAHAHA! ¡Bien, ya se cómo empezar a hacer que esto funcione! **–dijo Alfred sacando su celular mientras llamaba a alguien, mientras, Iván trataba de despertarlo, y lo logro rápido.

**-¡Malditos yanquis! ¡Suéltenme! ¡NUNCA ME CONSEGUIRAN CON VIDA! ¡HAHAHAHAHA SOY EQUISOFRENICO! (¿?) **–Dijo el inglés asustando a América, a Rusia no tanto.

Después de un rato, y unas fuertes locuras del cejotas, vino Francia, desnudo con solo una rosa tapándole sus partes nobles

**-¡Hic! ¿¡Que haces aquí, maldita niña!? ¿¡No te dijeron tus padres que no está bien ser una prostituta!? ¡Hic!**

**-¡Oí! ¡Eso le dolió a Francia-niisan! **–dijo "triste" y se dirigió a Arthur- **pero sé que tú quieres solo un poco de amour~ **

**-¡Hic! ¡Vete niña del aro! ¡Córtate el cabello y cepíllate los dientes! **–dijo el inglés mientras el ruso se llevaba al americano a otro cuarto

**-Honhonhon~ ¡Deja de decirle esas cosas a Francia nii-san! **–dicho esto saco un tubo de quien sabe dónde y empezó a bailar (¿?)

**-¡SOLO SOLO! **–gritaba el inglés viendo como bailaba

Después de que Arthur bailara junto a Francia entonces recobro la coincidencia con una gran resaca

**-¿Qué…Me paso?...**-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza fuertemente, ahora no estaba en el bar privado de su casa…Ahora estaba en su cama **–maldito alcohol…¡Desde este día, no volveré a tomar! **

**-no digas cosas que no se van a cumplir~ **-dijo Rusia viéndolo en la puerta, junto a América.

**-¡Bloddy hell, Rusia! ¡No te aparezcas así!**

**-Da~ **

**-Por cierto, ¿Qué paso? **

**-¡Hahahaha! ¡Estuviste bailando! **–dijo América viendo el video de como bailaba, Inglaterra se lo quito y sus pupilas se fueron mágicamente (¿?)

**-Fuck…¡MALDITO ALCOHOL! **

**-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

~Fin~

~Créditos aburridos~

China como: El viejito loco ¡"Cállense niños"!

América como: El que se hizo uno con Rusia

Rusia como: El invasor de regiones vitales (como Prusia, pero no apareció aquí hoy)

Inglaterra como: El mentiroso que dijo que no volvería a tomar y al día siguiente tomo como 2938 copas

Francia como: El súper bailarín ósea hellow

Narradora como: Dejen comentarios o se mueren, perras (¿?) okno

~Fin de los créditos~

~Fin del capítulo~

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Digan todo en los comentarios! **

**Como dije, comenten**

**¡SIGAN EL EJEMPLO DE KARI O DE ANEE QUE SI COMENTAN! **

**¡COMENTEN!**

**¡YA!**

**¡EL CUADRITO ESTA ABAJO, SOLO ESCRIBE ALGO Y LUEGO ENVIALO! D:**

**Okno uwu**

**Pero, comenten ewé**

**O hay tabla (¿?)**

**¡Por cierto, pronto habrá nuevo capítulo de "IbTalia"! ¡Sean pacientes!**


End file.
